Say What?
by redrider6612
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! I heard a spoiler and my imagination went wild. This is going to be a shortie, probably 3 or 4 chaps. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I heard a spoiler that Brennan is going to ask Booth to father a child with her and my imagination went wild with that scenario, so here you go.

"Say What?"

Booth pushed the pie plate away and picked up his cup for a sip. His partner was gazing out the window, and he suddenly realized she'd been quiet for a long time. A line between her brows told him something had the wheels turning in that brilliant mind, and for a moment he debated with himself. Did he want to know what she was thinking about? Then she sighed and stared down at her cup and he decided to take a chance that whatever it was wasn't going to embarrass or irritate him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Her eyes bounced up to meet his. "What?"

"You look like you're thinking pretty deep about something. Care to share?"

She stared into his eyes for a long, uncomfortable moment, and Booth began to regret saying anything. Then she opened her mouth and her first words made him sorry he hadn't paid the bill and left while there was still time.

"Would you be willing to father a child with me?"

His mouth fell open and his mind raced back over the last couple weeks. Had he given her any indication of his feelings? He didn't think so—he'd been so careful. Besides, Bones was generally pretty oblivious to that kind of thing.

"What?" he croaked, as his brain scrambled to understand where this was coming from, to give him an idea of how to respond.

"I've been thinking, ever since the case with Andy, that I'd like to have a child one day."

"Really? But…I didn't think you ever wanted children."

"Being around Andy changed my mind. Don't you think I'd be a good mother?"

Booth blew out a breath. At least they'd gotten away from the aspect of the issue that made him nervous. "Sure, Bones. You'd make a great mother."

She smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, coming from a good father like you."

Booth gave a nervous smile and lifted his cup for another sip.

"I think you would be an ideal candidate to father my child."

Choking, he set down his cup and picked up a napkin to wipe his chin.

"Are you okay?" she asked calmly.

Shifting in his chair, Booth looked around. Nobody was paying any attention, thank God. He leaned in and lowered his voice. "For the sake of our partnership, and in the interest of keeping things platonic, I don't think that's a good idea."

She frowned. "What makes you think we can't keep it platonic? It's only an exchange of semen—"

"Shhhh!" he hissed, looking around again.

Brennan rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice and leaned towards him. "You know, you really ought to talk to Sweets about this problem you have with discussing normal bodily functions. You may have some underlying issues that you need to address."

Booth gritted his teeth and slowly counted to ten. "I don't think the fact that I like to be discreet when it comes to personal issues like…that…means I have any issues."

"I thought you would be flattered that I chose you," she replied with a puzzled look. "Out of all the alpha males that I know, I think you have the best attributes that I would like passed on to my child. It's a huge compliment."

Sigh. "Of course I'm honored, but think about it. If we…if you and I…I mean, I don't think I could ever look at you as just my partner and friend again if we…"

The puzzled look intensified as he trailed off. Swallowing hard, Booth looked away, trying to find the words to tell her without actually _saying_ it.

"Do you have a problem with knowing my child has your DNA, or is it the artificial insemination that bothers you?"

His wide eyes jerked up to meet hers. "Artificial--? You mean, we wouldn't have to--?"

Husky laugh. "Of course not. That would be out of the question."

The stunned look on his face would have been comical if the subject wasn't so serious. He was wondering why he was feeling insulted instead of relieved.

"Booth, I know how strongly you feel about coworkers getting involved romantically, and while I wouldn't have a problem compartmentalizing, I know you are incapable of viewing sexual intercourse clinically. I would never ask you to do that."

His mouth was dry as their gazes locked. Hers had a warmth in them that belied the cool, scientific words, and he suspected she was trying to make it easier on him by removing the emotion from the subject. He appreciated the effort, but it wasn't working.

The idea of watching her body swell with his child, knowing the changes she would go through, physically and emotionally, was far too appealing to him. And the thought of creating that new life, their child, in any way other than the way God intended repulsed him. But the alternative method…his mind skittered away from that dangerous idea.

She was watching him intently, waiting for him to tell her what he thought, but he couldn't be honest with her about this. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

"Bones, you can't just drop this on me and expect me to make a decision over pie and coffee. I mean, you're not ready to have a baby right away, are you?"

She smiled triumphantly, obviously glad that he hadn't completely dismissed the idea. "No, not right away. You can have a year or so to think about it."

"A year or so? Wow, what's the rush?" Relief at the reprieve made him giddy.

"I don't want to wait too long. I'd rather not be too old when he or she reaches high school."

An awkward silence fell and the waitress came by to refill their cups. Booth racked his brain for an innocuous conversation topic, but Brennan beat him to it.

"Angela's working on the facial reconstruction for that victim we found yesterday. She should have it for us by…"

A/N: This was originally going to be a oneshot, but after brainstorming with my friend Jenna, it looks more like it's going to be a shortie, 3 or 4 chaps. Now click the review button and tell me what you thought. Musie may hang around if she gets great feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Say What?

Chapter 2

Time went by, as it tends to do, and Booth forgot about that uncomfortable conversation. He never dreamed she'd been serious anyway, and figured the subject would never come up again. He wasn't that lucky.

They were on the couch in her office, putting together their notes on the case they'd just solved. Empty takeout cartons littered the table among the file folders, and Booth was feeling mellow now that the paperwork was almost done. Then she had to blow it.

"Have you made a decision about the baby yet?"

His head jerked her way and his brain locked up as his eyes met hers. He really had hoped she'd given up on it, but he should have known better. The woman was nothing if not tenacious when an idea took hold.

"I—well, it hasn't been a year—" Booth protested weakly.

"It's been a year, three weeks and four days." Her calm eyes studied him and he fought the urge to squirm, but he couldn't swallow the groan that came from his gut.

"You're serious?"

"Of course I am. Would I bring it up again if I wasn't?"

Booth sighed. Might as well take the bull by the horns. "Okay, let's say I agree. " She smiled but he went on before she could speak. "I want to be involved in the child's life."

Her smile turned into a frown. "Involved? Why? I am perfectly capable of providing for a child—"

"I'm not talking about financial support. I know that won't be a problem. I want the child to know I am his or her father. I want visitation rights. You know, involved."

"Don't you think that might be confusing to the child? I mean, we're not a couple, never have been."

Booth stood and paced away from her, then turned to face her, a hand outstretched. "Listen, no kid of mine is going to grow up without a father, especially when there is no reason. I plan on sticking around."

Now she stood up, obviously agitated. "I don't think that is a good idea. This child will be mine, and I'm the only one who is going to make child rearing decisions. I don't want you to interfere."

He put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "I'm only talking about visitation, Bones. You can raise the kid however you want."

Narrowing her eyes, she stared at him doubtfully. "You wouldn't try to force your opinions and beliefs on us?"

That gave him pause. Would he be able to keep his opinions to himself? He didn't think so, but why should he have to? "Would you be willing to take advice? From a friend?"

She studied him solemnly for a long, tense moment. "I suppose that would be acceptable, as long as you understand that the final decisions will be mine alone."

His lips firmed. "Fine."

"Fine." A grin teased the corner of her mouth. "Does that mean you'll do it?"

His eyes stayed locked on hers as he weighed the pros and cons. The thought of a child, with her eyes, her smile, her smarts, was very appealing somehow. And the idea that she might ask someone else to father her child really bothered him.

"Yes."

Her smile sent his spirits soaring and he knew that he'd made the right decision. He Then she dug in her pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to him.

"This is my doctor's card. You need to call and make an appointment."

Booth stared at the card, trying to grasp the enormity of what they were going to do, but it was too much to take in right now. He looked at her, unable to think of anything appropriate to say.

"I really appreciate this," she said, like he had just agreed to pick up her dry cleaning for her.

"Sure, no problem," he replied lamely.

She turned away and started gathering up the fast food cartons. He stood there, frozen. How could she be so casual about this? Did she have any idea what this would do to their lives, how it would turn their world upside down?

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he whispered.

She threw a distracted look over her shoulder as she stuffed the cartons into the trash. "Of course I am. I've done my research. Having a baby is a natural physiological process—"

"Not that," he cut in, almost angrily. "Do you know what this will do to your life? To mine? Nothing will ever be the same. Having a child changes everything."

Straightening, she faced him, sober and intense. "You think I don't know that? Up until now, my life has been focused on my career, and it's always been enough. Then Andy—" She stopped and swallowed, her eyes shiny with tears. "To have someone who is _mine_, who loves me for who I am and depends on me—I want that, Booth. I _need_ that."

He pursed his lips. "I don't think you should have a child just to make up for the fact that your family abandoned you—"

"No! That's not it! Don't you understand?" She stepped close to look up into his eyes. "I have so much to give—love and nurturing and knowledge. I _know_ I would be a good mother. Is it wrong to bring a child into the world, to raise it in a loving home?"

He didn't answer for a long moment as he searched her eyes. His look gentled at the calm and sincerity he found there. He fought the impulse to hug her. "No, there's nothing wrong with that. I just hope you're ready for your life to get real complicated."

A soft smile lit her features. "I'm looking forward to it."

A/N: Well, how was that? Click the 'review' button and feed the temperamental muse.


End file.
